


Dark Nights

by infaredlove



Series: Pre-law Program [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Caretaking, Comfort, Comforting, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, I love Nila and Melina, Implied Stalking, Its actually kind of sweet, Maternal Instinct, Non-Sexual, This is nothing like my other fics because theres no sex, mothering blue zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: Nothing scared the prosecutor. Except, a possible stalker.





	Dark Nights

She was running- how long had she been running? Her slender calves were sending shocks up through her thighs, the muscles shrieking at her to stop, stop running, please stop. But she could not stop, she had to keep going, she was in danger. She passed the Langdell, usually a place she would find peace and solace in- and better yet, her lover. But now, she only could see empty rooms, dark corners, and being suffocated behind bookshelves. She didn't realize she had let out a cry, the pain was so great in her core that she almost collapsed on the sidewalk. Somewhere along the way she had lost her heels, though it didn't matter, at least not now. She had to get to the dorm, she had to get to the dorm, she had…

 

Suddenly, the earth collided with her face, pain searing through her nose. However, she had no time to spare. She had to keep running. Her legs had lifted her up and were heading towards the dorm rooms, on what she thought was just adrenaline alone. She nearly crashed into the door as she skidded to a halt, scanned her room key, and bolted inside. Up the stairs, no time to waste, down the long hallway, to the door with a yellow and blue flower on the front. Her hands began to bang on it, and she yelled for her roommate, regardless of the time of day. 

 

“Melina, it’s three in the morning! Quit yelling!” The defense lawyer in training hissed at the obnoxious prosecutor as she opened the door.

 

“Let me in!” Melina shoved her way inside, slamming and locking the door. She caught a glimpse of herself in their full-length mirror- bruises and cuts littered her face, hands, and knees. Her skirt was ripped, her hair falling into her eyes and sticking to her forehead. Any makeup she had was smeared under her eyes from tears that she wasn't aware had been shed. 

 

“Oh, my stars… what happened to you?” Nila put her hands on her lover's cheeks, wiping tears from underneath her eyes. “Let me clean you up, oh… take those clothes off, they’re absolutely destroyed.” She left the room, quickly returning with a wet washcloth, bandages, and disinfectant.  She fretted over her, her eyes darting from Yellows wounds to her eyes. “Mind telling me what happened?”

 

“I… I was on my way home from class… and I heard someone behind me, so I started running. I thought I was being chased, and when I turned around to look there was someone there and I was so scared…” She choked softly, tears running down her cheeks. “I just… I was so afraid. Please…” She leaned her forehead against her lover's’ shoulder. 

 

“Okay, okay. That’s alright, you’re safe now. You’re safe. Come on, let me clean you up. It’s going to be alright.” Nila murmured softly, beginning to clean her cheeks off. “Always getting yourself into trouble.” The student chided, causing the other woman to pout. She lifted her carefully up onto the bed, her hands gliding over Melina’s cheeks. “Look at you… my poor darling. Lay down now, I’ll join you in a moment.” She left her side to turn off the lamp and remove her glasses, setting them on the bedside table and pulling the sheets up to her chin. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Melina murmured, rolling to face her lover and put her head on her chest. She turned red as a kiss landed on her forehead. 

 

“It’s my pleasure, silly girl,” Nila responded, already falling into a deep sleep for the evening. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her lover, protecting her from the world that seemed to be against them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is nothing like my usual works, but I really love the comforting side of Nila and the vulnerable side of Melina. More to come in this series!


End file.
